List of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names
This is a list of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names. Included in this list are the team names of both Canadian and American teams that are or were eligible for the Centennial Cup/Royal Bank Cup from 1970-71 to present. Broken up by applicable leagues *List of Alberta Junior Hockey League team names *List of British Columbia Hockey League team names *List of Can-Am Junior Hockey League team names *List of Central Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Eastern Junior Hockey League team names *List of Island Junior Hockey League team names *List of Manitoba Junior Hockey League team names *List of Maritime Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Maritime Junior Hockey League team names *List of Metro Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Newfoundland Junior A team names *List of New Brunswick Junior Hockey League team names *List of NorMan Junior Hockey League team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey Association team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League (1972-1987) team names *List of Pacific Coast Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League team names *List of Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League team names *List of Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Superior International Junior Hockey League team names *List of Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League team names A *Abbotsford Falcons *Abbotsford Flyers *Abitibi Eskimos *Ajax Attack *Ajax Axemen *Ajax Knob Hill Farms *Ajax Merchants *Alberni Valley Bulldogs *Amherst Mooseheads *Amherst Ramblers *Antigonish Bulldogs *Assiniboine Park Monarchs *Atikokan Voyageurs *Auburn Jr. Crunch *Aurora Eagles *Aurora Tigers *Avalon Jr. Capitals *Aylmer Extreme B *Bancroft Hawks *Barrie Colts *Battleford Barons *Battlefords North Stars *Bay St. George Huskies *Beardy's Rage *Beauport Cascades *Beausejour Blades *Belleville Bulls *Bellingham Blazers *Bellingham Ice Hawks *Black Lake Miners *Black's Harbour Silver Kings *Blind River Barons *Blind River Beavers *Bonnyville Pontiacs *Bow Valley Eagles *Bowmanville Eagles *Bramalea Blues *Brampton Capitals *Brampton Warriors *Brandon Travellers *Brantford Majors *Bridgewater Lumberjacks *Brockville Braves *Brockville Warriors *Brooks Bandits *Buchans Miners *Buckingham Beavers *Buffalo Jr. Sabres *Buffalo Lightning *Buffalo Tondas *Buffalo-Glencoe Tondas *Burlington Cougars *Burnaby Blue Hawks *Burnaby Bulldogs *Burnaby Express C *Caledon Canadians *Calgary Canucks *Calgary Chinooks *Calgary Mustangs *Calgary Royals *Calgary Spurs *Cambridge Winterhawks *Campbelltown Tigers *Camrose Kodiaks *Canmore Eagles *Cap de la Madeleine Barons *Cap Pele Fishermen *Cape Breton Islanders *Cape Breton Metros *Capreol Hawks *Carleton Place Canadians *Castlegar Rebels *Charlesbourg Blackhawks *Charlottetown Abbies *Charlottetown Colonels *Charlottetown Eagles *Charlottetown Generals *Charlottetown Islanders *Chateauguay Elites *Chatham Maroons *Chelmsford Canadiens *Chilliwack Bruins *Chilliwack Chiefs *Chilliwack Colts *Chilliwack Eagles *Clarenville Caribous *Coaticook Frontaliers *Cobourg Cougars *Cole Harbour Colts *Collingwood Blackhawks *Collingwood Blues *Contrecoeur Blackhawks *Coquitlam Comets *Coquitlam Express *Corner Brook Jr. Royals *Cornwall Colts *Couchiching Terriers *County Centennials *Cowansville Huskies *Cowansville Patriots *Cowichan Valley Capitals *Cowichan Valley Whalers *Cranberry Portage Winter Hawks *Cranbrook Colts *Creighton Bombers *Creston Valley Clippers *Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves *Cumberland Grads D *Dartmouth Arrows *Dartmouth DQ Blizzard *Dartmouth Eagles *Darmouth Fuel Kids *Dartmouth Oland Exports *Dartmouth Pepsis *Dauphin Kings *Dawson Creek Kodiaks *Degagne Buccaneers *Degagne Hurricanes *Delta Flyers *Detroit Jr. Red Wings *Dieppe Commandos *Dixie Beehives *Downsview Beavers *Drayton Valley Thunder *Drumheller Dragons *Drumheller Falcons *Dryden Ice Dogs *Duluth Clydesdales *Durham Fury *Durham Huskies E *East Hants Penguins *Eastern Huskies *Edmonton Crusaders *Edmonton Maple Leafs *Edmonton Mets *Edmonton Movers *Edmunston Eskimos *Elliot Lake Ice *Elliot Lake Vikings *Espanola Eagles *Espanola Screaming Eagles *Esquimalt Buccaneers *Estevan Bruins F *Fernie Ghostriders *Flin Flon Bombers *Fort Frances Borderland Thunder *Fort Frances Lakers *Fort Frances Jr. Sabres *Fort Garry Blues *Fort McMurray Oil Barons *Fort Qu'Appelle ??? *Fort St. John Huskies *Fort Saskatchewan Traders *Fort William Canadians *Fort William North Stars *Fort William Wolves *Fredericton Red Wings G *Gander Jr. Flyers *Gatineau Actionaires *Gatineau Ambassadeurs *Georgetown Raiders *Glace Bay Miners *Gloucester Rangers *Granby Inouk *Granby Vics *Grand Falls Jr. Cataracts *Grand'Mere *Grande Prairie Chiefs *Grande Prairie North Stars *Grande Prairie Storm *Guelph CMC's *Guelph Platers H *Haileybury 54's *Halifax Atlantics *Halifax Canadians *Halifax DQ Blizzards *Halifax Lions *Halifax Oland Exports *Halifax Team Pepsi *Halifax Wolverines *Hamilton Kiltys *Hamilton Mountain A's *Hamilton Red Wings *Hawkesbury Hawks *Hobbema Hawks *Hull Festivals *Humboldt Broncos *Huntsville Otters *Huntsville Wildcats *Hunstville-Muskoka Otters I *Ile-Perrot Mustangs *Iron Range Ironheads *Iroquois Falls Jr. Eskis J *Joliette Action *Joliette Cyclones *Joliette Nationals *Joliette Traffic *Juan de Fuca Whalers K *Kahnawake Condors *Kamloops Braves *Kamloops Chiefs *Kamloops Rockets *Kanata Stallions *Kanata Valley Lasers *Kelowna Buckaroos *Kelowna Packers *Kelowna Spartans *Kemptville 73's *Kenora Muskies *Kenora Thistles *Kentville Colonels *Kerrisdale Couriers *Kildonan North Stars *Kimberley Dynamiters *Kindersley Klippers *Kings County Huskies *Kings County Kings *Kingston Frontenacs *Kingston Voyageurs *Kirkland Lake Blue Devils L *La Plaine Cobras *La Prairie ??? *La Prairie Flames *La Ronge Ice Wolves *La Salle Cyclones *La Tuque Wolves *Lac Megantic Royals *Lachine Maroons *Ladner Penguins *Lafleche College Titans *Lanark Thunder *Langley Chiefs *Langley Eagles *Langley Hornets *Langley Lords *Langley Thunder *Langley Rivermen *Laval Arctic *Laval Rousseau Sports *Laval-Bourassa Cobras *Lebret Eagles *Lennoxville Cougars *Lethbridge Longhorns *Lethbridge Sugar Kings *Levis-Lauzon ??? *Lindsay Bears *Lindsay Muskies *Lloydminster Blazers *Lloydminster Bobcats *Lloydminster Lancers *Longueil College Francais *Longueuil Rebels *Loretteville Riverains *Louiseville Jaguars M *Manitoulin Islanders *Manitoulin Wild *Maple Ridge Blazers *Maple Ridge Bruins *Marathon Renegades *Marieville ??? *Markham Waxers *Massena Americans *Massena Turbines *Melfort Mustangs *Melville Millionaires *Merritt Centennials *Merritt Warriors *Metro Marauders *Michigan Americans *Milton Icehawks *Milton Merchants *Minneapolis Jr. Bruins *Minnesota Jr. Stars *Minot Americans *Minot Top Guns *Miramichi Timberwolves *Mississauga Chargers *Mississauga Senators *Moncton Beavers *Moncton Classics *Moncton Hawks *Moncton-Dieppe Beavers *Moncton-Dieppe Classics *Montague S&B Huskies *Montreal East ??? *Montreal Juniors *Montreal Olympiques *Montreal-Nord Cobras *Moose Jaw Canucks *Mount Pearl Jr. Blades *Mount Royal College *Muskoka Bears N *Nanaimo Clippers *Neepawa Natives *Nelson Leafs *Nepean Raiders *New Waterford Jets *New Westminster Royals *Newmarket 87's *Newmarket Flyers *Newmarket Hurricanes *Niagara Falls Flyers *Niagara Scenic *Nickel Centre Barons *Nickel Centre Cubs *Nickel Centre Native Sons *Nickel Centre Power Trains *Nip-Rock Rangers *Nipawin Hawks *Nipigon Featherman Hawks *Nor-Wes Caps *North Bay Skyhawks *North Bay Trappers *North River North Stars *North Sydney Victorias *North York Rangers *North York Red Wings *Northern Michigan Black Bears *Northside Trojans *Northside Victorias *Notre Dame Hounds O *Oakville Blades *OCN Blizzard *Okotocks Oilers *Olds Grizzlys *Onaping Falls Huskies *Orangeville Crushers *Orangeville Flyers *Orillia Terriers *Orillia Travelways *Orleans Blues *Oshawa Legionaires *Oswego Admirals *Ottawa Jr. Senators *Ottawa M&W Rangers *Ottawa Senators *Owen Sound Greys P *Parry Sound Shamrocks *Pembroke Lumber Kings *Penticton Broncos *Penticton Knights *Penticton Panthers *Penticton Vees *Peterborough Bees *Peterborough Jr. Petes *Peterborough Stars *Pickering Panthers *Pincher Creek Chinooks *Pincher Creek Panthers *Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins *Ponoka Stampeders *Port City Mariners *Port Hope Buzzards *Port Hope Clippers *Port Hope Predators *Port-aux-Basques Gulls *Portage la Prairie Terriers *Portage Terriers *Powassan Hawks *Powassan Passport *Powell River Kings *Powell River Paper Kings *Prince Albert Raiders *Prince George Spruce Kings *Princeville Titans *Pierrefonds Lions Q *Quebec AssurExperts *Quebec City ??? *Quesnel Millionaires *Quinte Hawks *Quinte West Pack R *Rayside-Balfour Canadians *Rayside-Balfour Sabrecats *Red Deer Rustlers *Regina Blues *Regina Silver Foxes *Restigouche River Rats *Restigouche Tigers *Revelstoke Bruins *Revelstoke Bruins/Rockets *Revelstoke Rangers *Revelstoke Rockets *Richmond Hill Dynes *Richmond Hill Rams *Richmond Hill Riot *Richmond Sockeyes *Riverview Buccaneers *Rockland Nationals *Rockland Remparts *Rosemont Bombardiers *Rouyn-Noranda Capitales *Royal City Outlaws *Royal York Rangers *Royal York Royals S *St. Albert Saints *St. Albert Steel *St. Antoine Rapidos *St. Boniface Saints *St. Eustache Gladiateurs *St. Eustache Patriots *St. Felicien Multiconcessionaire *St. Hubert Spatial *St. Hyacinthe Dragons *St. James Canadians *St. Jean Chevaliers *St. Jean Eagles *St. Jerome Alouettes *St. Jerome Panthers *Saint John 77's *Saint John Alpines *Saint John Schooners *Saint John Stingers *St. John's Jr. 50's *St. John's Jr. Capitals *St. John's Jr. Celtics *St. Lawrence College Lions *St. Michael's Buzzers *St. Paul Jr. Stars *St. Thomas Elgins *Ste. Agathe Monagnards *Sainte Foy Roosters *Ste. Marie Beaucerons *Ste. Therese Nordiques *Salmon Arm Silverbacks *Salmon Arm Tigers *Salmon Arm Totems *Salmon Arm/Shuswap Blazers *Sarnia Bees *Saskatoon Olympics *Saskatoon Rage *Saskatoon Titans *Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *Sault Ste. Marie Jr. Greyhounds *Schreiber Diesels *Seguin Bruins *Selkirk Steelers *Seneca Flyers *Shelburne Wolves *Sherbrooke Cougars *Sherwood Park Crusaders *Sherwood-Parkdale Kings *Sherwood-Parkdale Metros *Shuswap Totems *Shuswap/Salmon Arm Totems *Sidney Warriors/Capitals *Sioux Lookout Flyers *Smiths Falls Bears *Snow Lake Spartans *Soo Eagles *Soo Indians *Soo Thunderbirds *South Surrey Eagles *South Winnipeg Blues *Southeast Blades *Southeast Thunderbirds *Spruce Grove Mets *Spruce Grove Saints *Steinbach Hawks *Steinbach Pistons *Stephenville Jr. Monarchs *Stouffville Clippers *Stouffville Spirit *Streetsville Derbys *Sturgeon Falls Lynx *Sudbury Cubs *Sudbury Jr. Wolves *Sudbury North Stars *Sudbury Northern Wolves *Sudbury Wolves *Summerland Buckaroos *Summerside Western Capitals *Summerside Western Crystals *Surrey Eagles *Surrey Stampeders *Swan Valley Stampeders *Swift Current Broncos *Swift Current Indians *Sydney Millionaires *Syracuse Jr. Crunch T *Taber Golden Suns *Temiscaming Royals *Terrebonne Cobras *The Pas Huskies *The Pas Lumber Kings *The Pass Red Devils *Therese-de-Blainville Gladiateurs *Thessalon Flyers *Thetford Mines Filons *Thetford Mines Fleur-de-Lys *Thompson King Miners *Thornhill Islanders *Thornhill Rattlers *Thunder Bay Bearcats *Thunder Bay Beavers *Thunder Bay Blades *Thunder Bay Bulldogs *Thunder Bay Centennials *Thunder Bay Eagles *Thunder Bay Flyers *Thunder Bay Golden Hawks *Thunder Bay Hornets *Thunder Bay Hurricanes *Thunder Bay Kings *Thunder Bay Marrs *Thunder Bay North Stars *Thunder Bay Vulcans *Thunder Bay Wolverines *Thunder Bay Wolves *Timmins Golden Bears *Toronto Dixie Beehives *Toronto Jr. Canadiens *Toronto Lakeshore Patriots *Toronto Nationals *Toronto Thunderbirds *Trail Smoke Eaters *Trenton Golden Hawks *Trenton Hercs *Trenton Sting *Truro Bearcats U *Upper Canada Hockey Club *Upper Canada Patriots V *Valley Wildcats *Valleyfield Braves *Vancouver Blues Hawks *Vancouver Centennials *Vancouver Jr. Canucks *Vancouver Villas *Vaudreuil Mustangs *Vaughan Nationals *Vaughan Vipers *Vernon Essos *Vernon Lakers *Vernon Rockets *Vernon Vikings *Vernon Vipers *Victoria Cougars *Victoria Grizzlies *Victoria Salsa *Victoria Warriors *Villanova Knights W *Warwick Titans *Waterloo Maroons *Waywayseecappo Wolverines *Weeks Crushers *Welland Sabres *Wellington Dukes *West Kildonan North Stars *West Prince Bluefins *Westfort Hurricanes *Weston Dodgers *Westside Warriors *Wexford Raiders *Weyburn Red Wings *Whitby Fury *Whitby Knob Hill Farms *Whitby Lawmen *Williams Lake Mustangs *Williams Lake TimberWolves *Windsor Royals *Windsor Spitfires *Winkler Flyers *Winnipeg Blues *Winnipeg Monarchs *Winnipeg Saints *Winnipeg South Blues *Wisconsin Wilderness *Woodstock Slammers X Y *Yarmouth Mariners *Yorkton Terriers Z See also *Canadian Junior Hockey League *List of NHL Draft Picks taken from Canadian Tier II Junior A *Royal Bank Cup *List of Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Canadian Junior A hockey team names from Miscellaneous Leagues Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League